Loves Me Not
by The-Old-Panda-Tamer
Summary: -KIGO- Its been 10 years since Kim and Shego had seen eachother. A lot has changed in that time, but can they get back what they once had? REST OF CHAPTER 1 UP.
1. Preview

**Woah, its been a while, ey? Havent had much time really to do fanfics recently, and lack of inspiration to finish any I've already started, but this idea I had wouldnt go away, so here it is. **

**Ive been working on this for ages, seriously you wouldnt believe how long. Bare in mind this is a PREVIEW. I'll more than likely upload the rest of what was Chapter 1 tomorrow, and I have up until about Chapter 3 written already (maaaajorly long chapters) so I will upload a new chapter maybe.....once a week? Depends how fast I write anymore, lol. **

**Needs some more fine tuning, I think, and couldbe better, but what the hell, as far as I'm concerned its good, lol. **

**Anyway, read and review it please!! Remember though, its a preview, so dont expect much from it!! Enjoy :D**

**-----------**

She stepped off the plane and shivered slightly as the wind picked up. Her long hair was loose, and it swayed across her shoulders, imitating the winds movement.

She walked along the landing strip, slowly followed by two men in black suits. Apparently she was now a free woman, but that didn't stop them watching her. They 'couldn't take any chances'. That was their excuse.

As she approached the black limo, the doors opened to greet her. The woman stopped and waited. It had been several moments before there was a response, and out stepped two figures, dressed in the same slim fitting, cobalt blue jackets. One was a tall, rather thin, man with short, scruffy brown hair and a stern look set across his face. The other was a slender young woman with hair that was a little longer than she remembered, but it still had the same style.

Her soft features struggled to keep the professional mask that she knew had to be there. Her piercing green eyes gave away what she was really thinking, and the other woman fought back a smile.

"Kim." she spoke, simply.

"Shego." Kim replied. She motioned towards the limo and Shego stepped in, followed by the brown haired man who's name she had yet to learn. She felt as if she didn't want to.

Before joining them, Kim turned to the two men who had 'accompanied' the green skinned woman. "You can leave now, we can handle it from here." She turned away from them and got in the vehicle, closing the door behind her.

"I see you met my friends." Shego grinned. The redhead glanced a smile in reply, before the man cut in.

"Miss Go, I am Matthew Jameson, head of the Criminal Punishment department at the Newly Reformed Global Protection-"

"I know what the NRGP is, _Mr Jameson_." she interrupted, irritated by his tone of voice. Everything about him seemed so deadpan and serious.

"And I understand you are already well acquainted with my wife, Kimberly." he continued, ignoring Shego's outburst. "She is head of the Criminal Intelligence department, and co-founder."

Shego had ignored everything until she heard the word 'wife'. She stared blankly, then a smile crept onto her lips.

"Oh, you're married?" she spoke, looking at Kim. "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rest of chapter 1 up, only up thanks to _sweetPixiesmile_ pointing out that I updated later than I said ^^; had a bit of a hectic weekend, lol.**

**Will update n have chapter 2 up in about a week, depends how good reviews go, lol. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update ;) **

**Anyhoo, enjoy :D **

**---****  
**

The journey had been a long, silent one. Matthew had the intention of discussing everything there and then, but Kim had suggested it would be better to wait until they were somewhere more appropriate.

She had seen the look in Shego's eyes when it was known that she was married, and Kim had felt uneasy. She hadn't wanted her to find out like that, but she didn't know how to tell her. Perhaps she wouldn't have told her, and rather waited until she realised.

Shego had been staring out the window at nothing in particular when the limo came to a stop. The door was opened from the outside and she stepped out, assessing the building in front of her.

It was huge, the front being completely made of glass and the rest of white and blue stone. At the top was a large glass sphere, with _Newly Reformed Global Protection_ written across it in silver. Underneath was their slogan, _Live. Serve. Protect. _The sliding glass door entrance had a thick black border around it, with _NRGP_ running along the top, also silver.

The raven haired woman heard footsteps behind her, crunching on the gravel which surrounded them, when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm rather roughly. Matthew opened his mouth to speak but didn't when his hand was pulled off.

"_Don't _man handle me." she snarled, almost through gritted teeth. He took a step back, alarmed, but quickly shook it off and maintained his scowled appearance.

"This way please." he muttered, before striding towards the building.

Kim and Shego both looked towards each other but then quickly looked away. The redhead stepped in front of the older woman, and made her way to catch up with her husband. Shego stood there, watching the pair walk away. '_What am I doing here...'_she questioned herself before following behind.

The glass doors slid open to reveal the headquarters of the NRGP; Shego looked around, amazed. Straight ahead of her was a large pine desk, which curved with the shape of the room. Along the surface was at least twenty computers, each with a person typing rapidly. She looked up, the skylight letting in the suns beams seep in.

The ceiling was high, and glancing down again she noticed that at either side of the main desk there were four sets of glass doors, presumably leading to individual departments.

She was overwhelmed with the number of people moving in and out, all in white and black. It looked as if they wore ordinary office clothing to her; black trousers or skirts, white shirts or blouses. She only noticed as someone got close enough that on each left breast of every shirt and blouse was _NRGP _and underneath their assigned department in black. They all moved so quickly, weaving in and out of one another.

She hadn't realised how long she had been stood there, until Kim touched her arm. Shego shook her head as if snapping back to reality and turned towards the person who had taken her out of her trance.

"It's this way, Matthew has already gone ahead." Kim smiled, waiting for Shego to do the same. When she didn't however, the redhead turned around and made her way to a door Shego had failed to notice.

Shego watched her leave, expecting her to turn back or wait for her. Instead, she kept walking and went through as the glass slowly slid open. The green skinned woman almost had to run to catch up with her.

They both walked down the corridor, silent, until Kim stopped and opened a door, the sign reading _6B._

"In there, Miss Go." She motioned towards the room, before continuing down the corridor. Shego stared at her, until she turned a corner, and then looked into the room. She hesitated, her hand hovering near the handle to push it open further. Before she could decide the door was pulled open from the inside.

"Miss Go, would you like to take a seat?" a bright eyed, fairly young looking, man asked, with a smile. On his shirt it read _recruitment._ She briefly smiled back before entering and sitting down. The room looked somewhere between an ordinary office and an interrogation room.

The desk in front of her had a laptop placed on it, with two chairs behind it and one to the side. The overall view of the room seemed pleasant, the lighting was warm, except for the mirror covering the whole wall behind the desk.

The man who had opened the door for her sat at the chair to the side of the desk, and Shego noticed that Matthew had been sat behind the desk the whole time.

"Miss Go-"

"_Please..._ It's Shego." she said, trying not to get angry. _I swear if one more person calls me Miss Go I'm gonna fry their asses... _she thought, clenching her fist tightly.

"Shego, we're just waiting for Mrs Jameson." The young man finished.

It had been silent for several minutes, until Shego pointed towards the mirror in front of her. "Is that really necessary?"

"The double sided mirror is used for cross examination of new recruits." Matthew replied matter-of-factly.

"That didn't answer my question nerlinger." Matthew stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Look, _Shego_, it's your choice to be here. Don't think for one minute any of us want you-" The door opened, and Matthew immediately sat down, looking towards Kim.

"Everything okay?" she asked, seeing the look on both her husband's and Shego's faces. The man sat at the side of the desk stared ahead, stunned.

"Just peachy." the green skinned woman said sarcastically. Kim took the seat next to her husband and looked towards Shego.

"Miss-"

"Please Pumpkin, you of all people to call me _Miss Go..._ You know I hate it."

"I'm trying to keep it professional Shego, I think you should too."

"And I'm surprised you can't come up with anything else," she continued, with a suggestive grin spreading across her face, "considering all the names you had for me-"

"Enough Shego." The two women exchanged glances while Matthew tried to understand what had just happened. Shego was the first to look away, still grinning.

Kim sighed, before continuing with what she had tried to start saying. "Firstly, Shego, you have to know that a lot has changed while you've been gone. I am aware you will already know certain things, but just bare with me because I'm going to go through everything, okay?"

When she had noticed no one was talking, Shego looked up from the floor. "Sure, whatever." she waved her hand dismissively, not caring.

"Not long after you were taken away, Betty Director handed over power of Global Justice to me and Ron."

"That buffoon? Ha. Don't make me laugh."

"She continued to work with us, but resigned due to... unforeseen circumstances." She paused, and took a deep breath. "After that, Global Justice operations were discontinued and it was changed to the Newly Reformed Global Protection.

"Global justice wasn't the only thing that changed. With you gone, most other villains were arrested easily. Apart fromSeñor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior, who are currently missing, everyone was arrested within five years of your absence."

"So Dr Jackass is included? Man, if I haven't missed one thing, it's his bad dress sense. Was he the first to go? I cant imagine he'd get very far without me." The look in Kim's eyes seemed close to tears, but Shego hadn't noticed and kept talking. "You know, this one time, he-"

"Shego." She looked up, puzzled.

"What?"

"Drakken..." Kim took a deep breath and looked away from the older woman. "Drakken's dead."

The room was silent, except for the low buzz of the light over head. No one could look at her, for fear of what they might see. But when they simply heard her sigh and shift in her seat slightly, they all turned towards her.

"Y'know... I can't say I'm not surprised, because I am. You gonna tell me what happened?" she asked Kim.

"I'd rather talk to you about that later, not here." The redhead answered, her voice cracking slightly. Again, silence filled the room making the atmosphere awkward.

Kim turned to the man sat next to her and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Matthew, I know you wanted to get this sorted today, but please can we leave it until tomorrow? There's a lot I need to talk about with her, and I think it's best that she has some time to get her head around this." As she finished speaking, Matthew stood up, catching Shego's attention.

"Miss Go, we will leave this for now. It's getting late and it seems as if you need some time to yourself. Kimberly will show you where you will be staying, and we will continue this tomorrow." He left the room without saying another word, which caused the young man to leave too.

"Mrs Jameson, Shego." he smiled, before closing the door behind him.

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but Shego put up her hand to silence her. "Kimmie, just take me to my room. We'll talk there, or whatever..." she trailed off, sliding the chair away from the desk and getting up.

"Lead the way."


End file.
